


Peace and Love

by scaryspacebuns



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryspacebuns/pseuds/scaryspacebuns
Summary: Tuesday Simmons and Katsuki Bakugo have a little fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peace and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not a satirical work that I made with 2 completely different characters from 2 completely different fandoms...Also, their both adults in this.

**DISCLAIMER: In this story, Bakugo is 21 and Tuesday is 22**

**“I’m home!” Tuesday declared excitedly as she burst through the door of the small loft she shared with Bakugo. He turned around from his spot at the stove and smiled at her, inviting her into his arms.**

**“Whatcha making?” she said nonchalantly.**

**“Nothing much, just veggies,” he said with his deep voice, it comforted her. After Carole and Tuesday made their big debut as artists they traveled the world and eventually settled down with their partners. Tuesday still performed smaller gigs while she boosted her online presence while Carole was the opposite, she kept on the big shows and focused less on the socials. Bakugo’s success as a pro hero quickly drew the two together and eventually led Tuesday to buy a loft with him. They were in love and there was nothing anybody could do to stop them.**

**Bakugo ran his fingers through Tuesday’s soft, silky hair and breathed in her scent. It was the scent of dewdrops on flowers in the early morning sun. The scent of freedom, euphoria, and joy.**

**“Caught up in your feelings again?” she asked, half-joking but both of them knew she was right. He smirked.**

**“Just let me have my moment babe” he commented. She rolled her eyes.**

**“Ooh were getting sassy tonight” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.**

**“Finish the veggies, I’m starving”**

**“Whatever you want, mistress,” He said, in an almost mocking tone. She slapped him playfully in the arm and wandered over to their wooden kitchen table to get it set for dinner. Bakugo had a short temper with everyone but her, his affection reached miles to the stars and back. He turned the burner off and added the final seasoning to their dinner then proceeded to follow her over to the table. In seconds, out of nowhere she hungrily grabbed his collar and drew him into a long, but ferocious kiss.**

**“Fiesty tonight, are we” he exclaimed and took a short breath before hungrily going back for more. His nimble fingers quickly made work of her shirt and bra and as he threw the clothes over his head and started hungrily heading down.**

**“Not yet, you too” she whispered as she removed his clothes, and soon they were both naked. One word.**

**“Condom?” she asked.**

**“Of course” he responded, he drew it out of the pocket of his discarded pants and put it on his massive cock. A work of art if Tuesday could say so herself. She winked at him and bent herself over the table**

**“No preparation?”**

**“No preparation” she confirmed**

**“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” he smiles viciously. She looked back at his growing erection one last time and braced herself for the incoming impact, and sure enough, he slammed into her. It was a sight to see. Both of them crying out in pleasure on that lonely night. Brought back to her senses, Tuesday realized she was reaching her climax. Bakugo could feel it. She cried out.**

**“It’s okay baby, we’ll do it together” Their joint orgasm rippled through and she could feel it in the depths of her bones. It felt like she was reaching to the stars of heaven and being shattered into a million pieces.**

**“Ahh” she sighed. So fast but so slow she drew him into a long kiss.**

**“The veggies are gonna get cold” she commented. He smiled,**

**“Well I’m glad that you like my cooking” She laughed**


End file.
